


Ravishment

by nerdqueenenterprise



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom!Hugh, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Panties, Rimming, top!paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: Paul seduces Hugh. Not that he's got a hard time doing that.Based on a prompt.





	Ravishment

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by [@stellaviatorii](http://www.stellaviatorii.tumblr.com) on tumblr, who asked "okay but 'kisses that start at the fingers, then the knuckles, then trail all the way up the wrist and arm' and culmets......", then accidentally turned into 5k of porn

Hugh has been wiggling his toes every few minutes now, as if to remind Paul that yes, they really are stuck underneath his thigh for warming purposes. It’s distracting, but Paul is reading an almost plotless novel that’s mostly boring him anyways.

So, without taking his eyes off his reading, Paul stretches out a hand towards Hugh and is rewarded with Hugh taking it and allowing Paul to settle their joined hands between Hugh’s legs and the back of the couch.

Hugh keeps wiggling his toes and Paul keeps sighing in mock annoyance and reading his garbage romance novel. The main character just swooned into his lover’s arms and is now being sensually undressed and... actually, Paul would prefer not hearing any more about any ‘pulsating bulges’, because... ew. Very much ew.

He pulls Hugh’s hand in for a kiss. Just the barest tips of his fingers, and Hugh makes an agreeing noise, so Paul trails his lips up Hugh’s fingers to his knuckles and kisses again.

Hugh makes the good noise again and Paul smiles. His love likes having his hands kissed.

He leans forward, depositing the PADD on the table (gently, this time, because Hugh likes to complain about how Paul will one day shatter the table with how he always throws things down on it); Hugh makes a bit of a squeak as his toes are being crushed, and then another happy noise when Paul turns their hands and kisses the inside of his wrist.

He stays there for a while, just leaving his lips pressed against the thin skin, feeling Hugh’s pulse somewhere against his lower lip, Hugh’s fingers gently curled around his, and a little smile playing on the corners of Hugh’s lips. 

Paul leans over more, gently shoving Hugh’s feet out of the way so he doesn’t sit on them, and lets his lips trail over the soft inside of Hugh’s arm. He can’t help but shiver a little with how nice it feels, Hugh warm and soft and he smells so good and his skin feels amazing and so what if Paul really gets off on different textures, especially Hugh-textures.

He arrives at the inside of Hugh’s elbow, his own arm now contorted a bit awkwardly behind him, so he crawls between Hugh’s legs and holds his elbow, other hand supporting himself on Hugh’s knee, and he presses his face in the crook of Hugh’s elbow, smiling to himself.

    “Is this a seduction?” Hugh asks.

    “Do you mind?”

Hugh’s PADD clatters on the table, way less gentle than Paul’s did, and there’s a hand carding into Paul’s hair. Paul twists to lean his shoulder into Hugh’s stomach, still holding Hugh’s arm close, and smiles some more.

     “You seem to think all you need is a few kisses to seduce me.” Hugh’s voice rumbles marvellously when Paul is so close to his torso. “Am I that easy?”

    “Am I wrong?” he breathes into the skin, fingers already teasing upwards to Hugh’s biceps, then following with his lips, nipping lightly at the soft skin of Hugh’s inner arm and feeling his boyfriend sigh.

The further up Paul trails his lips, the more intense Hugh’s smell gets, and the softer his skin is, until eventually he hits the sleeve of Hugh’s shirt and can only nose under it a small bit.

That’s annoying. He holds Hugh’s arm close, lets his other hand wander over Hugh’s thigh and hips and stomach and chest all the way up to his neck so he can brush his thumb over the prickle of stubble.

Hugh hooks his being cuddled arm around Paul and slips it under his shirt, rubbing circles into the skin he finds.

Paul gets comfortable on Hugh’s pec with his nose scrunched under his sleeve and breathes in his boyfriend, who’s petting his hair.

    “Shouldn’t you outline the pros and cons of me having sex with you?”

Paul hums in response.

    “Pros...” His hand slips down again, crawling under Hugh’s shirt and up to his right nipple, playing with the little gold bar there. “You would get off. With me. I’d be naked... you could top, if you want to.”

Hugh chuckles.

    “Ooh, you could eat me out. I’d go down on you. I’d play with your nipples.” He punctuates that with a sharp little tug that makes Hugh’s breath hitch.

    “And cons?”

    “Cons... you would have to get naked. And we both know how much you hate that.”

Hugh barks out a laugh at that, because it’s a not-so-subtle dig at Hugh running shirtless through  _ Discovery _ ’s corridors having become a bit of a meme in the last few weeks. Cue Paul having been confronted more than just a couple of times with “.... so your boyfriend is naked a lot. And he has tattoos. And nipple piercings.”

Yes. Yes, Hugh does.

    “Other cons would involve you potentially having to kiss me.”

    “Another thing I absolutely abhor.”

Paul snuffles his way over Hugh’s shoulder and up to his neck, grinning.

    “Exactly.”

    “A hard decision.” Hugh pretends to think about it.

    “Ideally, things would be hard, yes.”

They both laugh. Hugh grabs Paul and tugs him directly on top of him, catching his chin in a kiss.

    “You’re such a dork.”

Paul sticks his tongue out. Hugh surges up to catch it, turning it into a surprisingly elegant French kiss that has Paul moaning and pressing back into Hugh, and Hugh sneaks in an ass grope that turns into a two-handed ass grope, that has Paul grinding into him and gasping while he’s trying to keep at least a slightly clear mind. This had been supposed to be a seduction, after all.

They break apart to breathe and Hugh has a huge grin on his face.

    “Lose the shirt?”

Oh, yes.

Paul sits up, making sure to grind his ass into Hugh’s groin, and tugs his shirt off, throwing it over the side of the couch and out of sight. Hugh’s hands come up immediately and squeeze at Paul’s waist. There are hearts in Hugh’s eyes.

    “Every damn time, you know? Every time you undress, I’m still a little wowed. So... either we don’t do this often enough -”

Paul laughs. 

    “- or you’re actually secretly an angel.” Hugh squeezes some more, grinning happily to himself. “Angel, I think.”

    “I always figured angels would be, I don’t know, celibate.”

    “Not something you could identify as?”

Paul grins and takes Hugh’s wrists, making him slide his hands upwards to his chest, and grinds his hips a little.

    “Never. Not having sex with you should be illegal.”

    “Then you should be thankful a lot of people are breaking the law.”

Paul takes one of Hugh’s hands higher and kisses his fingers again, smiling.

    “Oh, I am.”

Hugh runs his hand over Paul’s chest and then down again until he can tug at his pants, popping the magnets open and setting his thumb just above the waistband of Paul’s underwear. He’s still so mesmerized by how pale Paul really is.

Then Paul bites his fingers. Gently, but still with his teeth defined, and those pretty pink lips closing around Hugh’s fingers before releasing them again.

    “You’re very cute with something in your mouth.”

Paul kisses Hugh’s palm, hiding his smirk.

    “For example?”

    “My dick.”

    “Of course.”

    “Would you like to?”

Paul shoots him a look.

    “ _ Of course _ .”

There’s some wriggling and Paul ends up having to move his legs off the couch and Hugh kicks off his pants - and after another look from Paul he also kicks off his boxers, and after another look he loses the shirt as well, gets comfy, hooks one leg over the back of the couch and finally Paul settles between his legs and kisses the inside of Hugh’s thigh, his designated signal for ‘yes, I’ll start now’.

He keeps his lips on the soft skin there and instead runs his hands over to the junction between Hugh’s thigh and hip, cupping Hugh’s hardening dick, and Hugh sighs happily.

And then Paul moves. Up, up, up, leaving a line of kisses on Hugh’s leg, so determined that Hugh knows exactly what comes next, can feel the excitement pooling in his stomach. And that’s where Paul sets the last kiss, just above the head of his dick, smiling into the warm skin there.

Paul fits his lips to the tip of Hugh’s dick, and, like magic, turns completely thoughtless. God, but he loves this, and the little sounds Hugh makes when Paul runs his tongue over his slit and then his lips down all the way to his balls.

Hugh tugs on Paul’s hair. Not too roughly, because Paul very much does not like that, but enough to make him come up a little before finally grabbing his dick and kissing the tip.

    “You’re so cute about that,” Hugh says, huskiness creeping into his voice already.

Paul grins and lets himself sink down, allowing Hugh’s dick to open his jaw. It makes Hugh shut up and do that pretty little whimper, and then his dick presses nicely against Paul’s soft palate, just teasing his gag reflex.

    “You’re drooling. Already?”

Paul pulls off.

    “And you’re already out of breath.”

Hugh gives his head a shove.

    “Get back down there and do your job, love.”

So Paul does, letting himself drift away in the slick slide and the moan Hugh makes when he sucks, pressing his tongue against the underside and teasing the vein there, a hand gently tugging at Hugh’s balls, looking up for a moment and - yeah, Hugh’s head has already fallen backwards and he’s got an arm thrown over his eyes so Paul pulls up, scraping his teeth along the sides just a little because of the way it makes Hugh huff, and focuses his attention on the lovely dark pink head. It’s shiny, and Hugh is almost all the way hard, foreskin pushed so far back Paul can only barely tease under it with his tongue. Hugh gasps anyways so Paul keeps kissing the spongy head, making Hugh squirm and shiver a little and twitch his hips into Paul’s hand.

    “Aaah, Paul, can you -”

Paul opens his mouth again and lets Hugh sink in, all the way. It shuts him up pretty effectively and stretches Paul’s jaw, and he goes a little lower - little more - Hugh filling up his senses completely, can’t breathe, can’t see through the tears, Hugh’s fingers tightening on the back of Paul’s head, pressing just enough that Paul can still lift up and sink down again, tip of Hugh’s dick sliding past his pharynx constrictor muscles every time and making him moan, and again, Hugh’s hips twitching just a little, and what Paul can’t get with his mouth he gets with his hand, squeezing. 

Paul goes down again, this time really focusing on getting Hugh past that last little bit of resistance. Then he swallows.

Hugh mutters a breathy little “Fuck!” and Paul moans, unconsciously twisting his hips to get some stimulation going. Hugh’s pubic hair tickles his nose. 

Paul stays down there for a bit, breathing flatly through his nose, swallowing whenever he can to make Hugh grunt and swear.

He has to pull off eventually, black spots dancing in his vision and throat on fire, tears streaming down his face and the taste and smell of Hugh so deep inside of him, like he’ll never leave

Hugh peeks at him from under his arm. There are beads of sweat dotting his chest, but he’s grinning.

    “Oh, baby, look at you. You’re wrecked.”

Paul lives for the awe in Hugh’s voice, the thumb wiping over his puffy lower lip that he can snatch and suckle on, Hugh’s left leg gently hooking over his.

    “Are you okay?”

He also lives for the gentle concern in Hugh’s voice, the way he always makes sure Paul didn’t push himself too much, that he didn’t push Paul too much.

Paul releases Hugh’s thumb with a pop, still gasping for air.

    “I think I need to fuck you. Sometime today, ideally.”

Looking over Hugh like that, sweaty and smiling and beautifully hard, legs open for Paul, and yeah, maybe his own tented pants are obscuring some more important things from view.

Hugh grins, beautifully, of course, and runs a hand over his chest, tugging at a nipple and biting his lower lip.

    “Lube?”

Paul grinds the heel of his palm against his groin and tries to think.

Lube. Yes. Please.

    “Love?”

Hugh is still watching him. 

    “Are you feeling dizzy? Do you need a break? Paul, talk to me.”

Oh, he’s definitely lightheaded. But not for the reasons Hugh thinks.

Paul lets himself drop, only barely catching himself before crushing Hugh, and kisses him, opening his lips and sharing the taste of Hugh’s dick, still clothed erection brushing against Hugh’s abs and the sensitive head of Hugh’s dick. It makes Hugh moan into the kiss, makes him tighten his hands in Paul’s hair and squeeze his ass.

    “Paul?”

    “Too much blood in other areas. I’ll be fine.” 

He rubs his cheek against Hugh’s, stubble scraping against his puffy lips. Hugh’s breath is a little erratic.

    “Paul?”

    “Yeah?”

    “Lube? Please?”

    “Why do I have to get up?”

    “Because you’re on top.” Hugh smiles sweetly. “Come on now, love. Get the lube.”

    “Fine.” Paul drops down for another moment, suddenly very close to Hugh’s face. “But don’t move. Don’t even -” He closes his hand around Hugh’s dick, squeezing and smiling prettily. “- touch yourself.”

Then he hops off the couch, blows Hugh a kiss and prances over to their bedroom.

Okay, admittedly prancing is not that comfortable if you’re hot and hard and ready to go and still wearing pants.

    “You should lose the pants by the way!” Hugh calls.

Paul grins and kicks them off, boxers following immediately, before he gropes around in the drawer for - the last bottle of the good lube? Damn it, they’ll have to order some today or they’ll have to go with the ship replicated stuff, and that would suck, and not in the happy way where he gets a mouth full of -

Oh. Panties. Huh. He hadn’t remembered putting them there last time he put away the laundry. They’re Hugh’s, so they won’t entirely fit him, but...

  
  


    “Love, are you ever actually going to come help out your poor aroused lover- ooohhh...”

Paul winks and twirls a little, the short lacy skirt of the panties whirling around his hips, partially already damp with precome.

    “Like it?”

    “Those are my panties,” Hugh says, licking his lips, eyes definitely focused on somewhere below Paul’s waistline.

    “My eyes are up here.”

    “Yeah, and your lovely ass and dick in pink lace are down there, corazón. Which... whew.”

Paul plops the bottle of lube down on the coffee table and crawls onto Hugh’s lap. He’s grown a bit soft while Paul was away, but... yeah, not anymore.

Hugh takes hold of his hips immediately, getting a feel for the squish through lace, and Paul grinds down happily.

    “Do they fit? They are mine, right?”

    “They are, yes. Thought you might like them. They don’t fit perfectly, but... you should’ve seen your face.”

Hugh is... very hard. And leaking. Paul grinds against him, and another pretty clear drop of precome pearls out.

Hugh makes a quiet groaning sound, hands gripping Paul’s ass more firmly, fingers straying between his cheeks, and - oh.

Paul giggles and presses his ass back, and forth, and back, and forth, watching Hugh bite his lip and watch them moving together, fingers squeezing his ass and running along the pretty heart cutout in the back.

    “So you’re wearing the ones with the heart. The...” Hugh swallows audibly, finally looking up. His eyes are completely dark. “The convenient ones.”

They’re convenient because the amount of times Paul has bent Hugh over and just shoved down his pants and fucked him is... astronomical. The lace feels great against Paul’s front and Hugh’s ass, and the silk inner layer makes Hugh go even more cross eyed. And now it’s making Paul go cross eyed.

Paul moves a bit upwards and rolls his hips again, holding on to Hugh’s arms and smiling prettily down on him.

    “You know, this feels really good. I think I need to wear them more often.”

He grinds down again, the lace catching prettily on Hugh’s dick.

    “Fuck, Paul -”

And again.

    “Pauull, I -”

And again.

Hugh moans and snaps his hips up, finally, fingers slipping properly between Paul’s cheeks and nudging at his hole, other hand coming up to tug at his nipples, eyes half closed in bliss. Paul feels the gentle drag of Hugh’s dick against his balls, oddly magnified by the silk layer on the inside.

    “Ohh, wow, I think I get now why you love them so much.”

He grinds down a bit more sharply, right over the tip of Hugh’s dick. Hugh shakes and thrusts upwards again, and his dick catches again and Paul bends forward, tweaking Hugh’s nipples a little, tugging on the little golden bars, grinding down again and again and -

    “Ugh, fuck, Paul...”

Hugh shakes again, feels distantly the rush of sticky warmth coating his belly, barely notices it because he’s twisting and gasping and his eyes are falling shut and he’s squeezing Paul’s ass and humping him.

He’s so pretty when he comes.

Paul kisses the corner of his lips and lets him calm down. There’s come seeping into the panties, and Hugh’s dick is still twitching, a finger still pressing against Paul’s rim, but overall he’s rapidly approaching relaxed.

    “Sorry,” Hugh mutters eventually, squinting up at Paul with one eye only.

Paul grins.

    “Did you like the panties so much?”

Hugh smiles and exhales happily, giving off the air of a thoroughly satisfied man.

    “Oh, yes I did, baby. We’re going to have to get some for you.”

Hugh’s fingers tug happily at the cutout on the back of the panties.

    “Yeah, no, you’re not going to fuck me anytime soon.” Paul kisses him again, still pressing back into Hugh’s hands.

    “Mmh, I could eat you out though. While you prep me. Because you didn’t come yet. So... let me help with that.”

    “Eat me out?”

    “Yeah. Want me to?”

Paul rolls his hips, long and slow, over the whole length of Hugh’s (former) erection.

    “Yeeees. Please. Sixty-nine?”

Hugh grins.

    “Yes!”

They take a few moments to properly arrange themselves, and Hugh takes some extra moments to play with Paul’s ass, pull it back so he can comfortable kiss him (which makes Paul clench up, because quite frankly, that’s amazing and things are… pretty sensitive back there), and Paul gets the lube.

And then Hugh makes the first long, slow lick right over the cleft of Paul’s ass, and Paul has to hide his face in Hugh’s thigh. 

_ Yes. _

    “Huuuuugh -”

    “Aren’t you supposed to get to work there?”

But the panties feel really pretty against his dick and there are Hugh’s pecs right underneath and he’s breathing in the smell of come and sweat and musk and Hugh and - yeah, he could probably lick that.

Hugh groans in response.

    “You’re supposed to prep me, not -  _ fuck _ \- clean me up. Ah!”

Paul smiles and laps at the puddle of come again, trailing his tongue all the way to the tip of Hugh’s dick. It’s still peeking out from under the foreskin, just a little, pink and pretty.

Paul takes it in his mouth again, just because he can. Hugh groans again and sucks a heated kiss into Paul’s ass, just because he can. Then he teases his tongue against Paul’s rim and all Paul can do is let his head fall into the crease between Hugh’s thigh and groin and breathe.

Hugh sucks and licks and teases and Paul’s world is spinning and he’s not even sure what language he’s speaking, but he’s definitely vocal about yes, Hugh, please, go on, just like that, because it’s hot and filthy and there’s a lot of saliva involved and he’s very, very hard against Hugh’s chest, rocking backwards to get more of that tongue, every movement dragging his dick over Hugh’s chest and his peaked nipples over Hugh’s abs and he’s breathing in all that smell of man and sex and -

Hugh stops.

Hugh, the absolute fucking dick, stops. Gives Paul’s asscheek a sweet kiss, pats him on the hip, but most importantly he stops licking Paul’s asshole.

Paul whimpers.

    “Paul? Weren’t you supposed to be doing something?”

    “Hnng. Please. Hugh.”

His brain is filled with cotton. Every breath drags the silk ever-so-slightly over his dick. He feels like the universe is spinning.

    “I did the part where I stuck my tongue up your ass, but you didn’t stick your fingers up mine.”

Right. There was something Paul was supposed to do.

    “Hugh--”

    “Come on, baby, open me up for you. You know you want to fuck me.”

Yeah. Yeah, Paul does want to fuck him.

So he coats his shaking fingers in lube, leans his forehead against Hugh’s thigh and lets the first one sink in.

Hugh makes a very good sound.

    “Good?”

    “There we go, baby, now we’re talking.”

He twists and shifts until he can fuck back on that one lone finger, breath puffing against Paul’s ass.

    “More. Come on.”

Paul crooks his finger instead, rubbing upwards, because somewhere there should be… bit more to the left - no, other left, since he’s upside down… Hugh is moaning really prettily now, but not quite right yet, so a little more -

    “Ah! Paul!!”

Paul grinds down on Hugh’s chest again and groans, finally pressing his lips against Hugh’s balls and sucking on them, twisting and turning and screwing his finger this way and that because Hugh is squirming, panting hot breaths against his ass.

    “More. Please, Paul, love, more, give me more, I need -”

Second finger. Hugh makes a strangled little sound and tightens up for a moment.

    “Hugh, you need -?”

    “No, no, go on, please, ahh~"

Hugh is properly rocking back onto Paul’s fingers now, tightening when he scissors them out, then rapidly relaxing, shaking when Paul presses up into the magical spot, and his dick is filling up prettily against Paul’s chin and throat.

Paul shoves his hips back a bit ungently, reminding Hugh that his ass is still there and still very lickable, and Hugh snaps back into action, tugging on Paul’s hips to get him closer, presses messy kisses all over his skin, nosing at the edge of the panties, and Paul whimpers so beautifully.

Finally he tugs his fingers back from Hugh, scissoring them again on the pull out and rubbing over Hugh’s rim for a few delicious moments.

    “Hey,” Hugh protests. “Could you maybe please get on with what you’re supposed to be doing here?”

    “Need more lube. We need to order some more, by the way. This is the last bottle of the good stuff.”

    “Really? Are you sure? Did you check -”

    “Yes, Hugh, I did check. What do you think I did back there for so long?”

The bottle snaps closed.

    “I don’t know, admire your ass in the panties?”

Hugh runs his hands over Paul’s ass again, squeezing.

    “No, I checked everywhere. This one is from your bedside drawer. I wanted to take a new one, originally, so we could leave it somewhere around the couch and -” Paul slides three fingers in, oblivious to how that might not help Hugh to follow the conversation. “- have it here when we need it, but we’re all out. This one was also down to its last third. Hugh?”

    “Pauuuul…”

    “Were you listening to me?”

    “Kinda - ah - busy here, sorry.”

Paul spreads his fingers and rolls his eyes. “We  _ were  _ talking about something important here.”

    “Mhmm…”

    “Lube economics.”

    “Yessss…”

    “You’re still not listening to me, are you?”

    “Paul Stamets, I love you a whoo-o-le lot, but - ahhh, will you please shut the fuck up and fuck me. Now.”

Paul drags his fingers out slowly, spreading the more and more, every knuckle making Hugh squirm, sits up, gently grinding his ass back into Hugh’s face, who meets it with licks and kisses and hot breaths and really, Paul could stay here, strong fingers on his hips and stubble roughening up the soft skin on the inside of his thighs, sending happy little sparks of pleasure up Paul’s spine and -

    “Mph, Paul, as much as I love your ass…  _ please  _ get on with it.”

Right.

Paul slides off the couch, legs a little unsteady and the edges of his vision flickering. He bends, mostly to pick up his shirt and wipe his fingers, but also to give Hugh a good view of his ass.

And surely enough, Hugh makes a little “wow” sound and palms Paul’s ass, and - “Paul, that’s disgusting!”

    “What? I was going to put it in the washing anyways.”

Paul turns around and throws the now definitely dirty shirt over his shoulder. It lands on the coffee table, perfectly spread over their PADDS. Hugh gives him a look.

    “You know, I’ll never understand how you can be such a neatfreak, and then something like that doesn’t disgust you!”

    “Don’t play with your dick when scolding me for being horrible,” Paul retorts, crawling between Hugh’s legs and biting his lips. “It doesn’t work. Positive reinforcement of a habit you want me to stop? Tsk. Pavlov or whoever would not agree.”

    “Fuck Pavlov, and -”

    “How about I fuck you?”

Hugh winks at him and hooks a leg around Paul’s hips.

    “I can get behind that, yes.”

Paul watches Hugh. His expectant smile. The dark eyes. Sweaty chest, piercings glinting golden on peaked nipples. Curly chest hair. Stomach speckled with come. Hand wrapped loosely around his dick. Heavy balls almost obscuring his hole, flanked by powerful thighs.

    “Hugh?” Paul’s voice is a lot higher than usually.

    “Yeah?” Hugh’s voice is a lot darker than usually.

    “I think I’m really attracted to you. Like… ‘I wanna fuck you’ attracted.”

Hugh tugs him closer with the leg around his hip.

    “Yeah? Good. Come on, get it out. Fuck me.”

Paul has to fight the waistband a bit, and then actually pulling out his cock is - it drags against the damp sticky silk, and then he lays it against Hugh’s hole, feeling the texture and the skin and heat and -

    “Paul, for the love of god, please put it in.”

Yeah. Yeah, Paul wants that, too, so he shuffles closer, snagging the waistband of the panties under his balls, nudging his dick against Hugh’s hole again, guiding it past the ring of muscle and into sheer and utter bliss, deeper and deeper and Hugh’s mouth is falling open.

Paul’s balls press against Hugh’s ass and Hugh draws a shuddering breath.

    “Good?”

    “That’s a lot of cock.”

Paul bends over to kiss Hugh, who moans.

    “Yeah, it is.”

Hugh’s eyelashes flutter a little, mouth still open.

    “Fuck, Paul.”

    “Please tell me you’ll come in like… five minutes or something,” Paul says into Hugh’s neck, trying to focus on anything but the electric thrumming originating from where they’re joined. “Because I can’t hold out any longer.”

Hugh clenches, and Paul bites down on his shoulder in reflex, which makes Hugh moan and rock back into him, and then Paul delivers a single thrust, hitting Hugh’s prostate so perfectly that his nails dig into Paul’s back and he rocks back and Paul thrusts again and their mouths meet in some hot breathy approximation of a kiss, punctuated by the slick sounds of Paul’s thrusts, their skin slapping together and moans.

Paul is definitely on fire somewhere, what with Hugh being so tight and hot and beginning to sweat again, slick and tasty and salty, thighs bracketing his hips and rocking back into every thrust.

    “Ahh - seconds are always - ngh - fast, you should k-nh-ow that by now, love - oh!”

There’s a reply somewhere in the back of Paul’s brain, that little part that isn’t entirely consumed by the drag of Hugh’s silky hole and the way he clenches and the slick of the lube. Paul thrusts again and the reply is gone, gone somewhere where Hugh doesn’t press his chest against Paul, doesn’t gasp for breath and moan, where Paul doesn’t feel his balls tightening, which, yeah, fuck, that’s soon, but Hugh is clenching around him, almost not letting him pull out to thrust back in, shaky hot kisses down the side of his face and fingers rubbing at the base of Paul’s dick where it vanishes inside of Hugh.

    “Hugh, I’m gonna -”

    “Yeah, yeah, me too, Paul, god, love you so much -”

Paul hides his noises in Hugh’s neck, right under the angle of his jaw, where he can still feel the stubble and Hugh’s heartbeat, and Hugh really is shaking around him now, clenching harder and rocking back into Paul more, making those little high pitched sounds that give away how close he really is, and Paul just needs a little bit more, one more thrust, deep and hot and -

Hugh comes, convulsing around him, and Paul follows him, blood rushing in his ears, calling out Hugh’s name, snapping his hips into Hugh’s, who calls out with every last thrust.

His come makes the slide easier for a few moments, until Paul is officially so sensitive he never wants to move again, and he collapses onto Hugh’s chest.

Hugh is gasping for air as well, his hold on Paul’s shoulders and hair and hips loosening almost immediately, one last small spurt of come dribbling out of his dick.

They’re going to stick together if they don’t move.

Paul closes his eyes against Hugh’s skin and lets his heart calm down, fingers shaky where they run over Hugh’s skin. He’s softening inside Hugh, and Hugh is growing soft against their stomachs, his breath puffing over the top of Paul’s head.

    “So are you gonna clean me up?”

Paul hums, trying to get himself to actually muster a response.

    “Nah. Can’t move.”

    “Great top you are.”

    “Not my fault your ass is so good I’m legally brain dead now.”

Hugh giggles and floofs a hand properly through Paul’s hair.

    “Glad to hear that.”

Paul smiles.

    “Love you.”

    “You too, beautiful. Can you reach the blanket?”

Paul can, and they get comfy, orgasm still simmering in their veins and bleeding golden afterglow.

    “We need to buy lube later,” Paul mutters, already half asleep.

    “Yeah.” Hugh sounds similarly out of it. “And panties for you. You’ll look so stunning when they fit you properly. Maybe a baby blue. Or black. Rosé. A thong.”

    “Yes to all of that, if you let me nap now.”

    “That’s disgusting. We’re all sweaty and lubed up and there’s come everywhere.”

    “And I really love you, Hugh. G’night.”

    “Igualmente, bomboncito.”

**Author's Note:**

> yo i hope y'all enjoyed this little piece of something! :D   
> come say hi over on [@shroom-boi](http://www.shroom-boi.tumblr.com) where i occasionally make culmets content!


End file.
